Fate or Love
by JungHyeJu
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YAOI YUNHO X JAEJEONG Kim Jaejoong, yatim piatu yang dapat bersekolah di Cassiopeia School berkat beasiswa. Jung Yunho, pemilik Cassiopeia School yang jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Namun, saat mereka mulai mengakui perasaan mereka, masalah datang. Orang tua Yunho telah menjodohkannya dengan seorang yeoja. Akankah mereka bisa melaluinya ? Bagaimana caranya ? /GAGAL T T/
1. Chapter 1

_Annyeong~ JungHyeJu imnida :D Ini merupakan ff pertamanya hye.. jadi mian kalo jelek :') Enjoy the story ya :D semoga suka /bow/_

_Kriing_

"Baiklah! Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Sampai bertemu minggu depan ~" Kata sang guru kepada muridnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Ne ~ Gamsahamnida seongsaenim" balas murid-murid kelas tersebut dengan serempak dan semangat tentunya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13.00 KST. Jadi, tentu saja murid-murid Cassiopeia International School sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulanh. Cassiopeia International School merupakan sekolah elite yang terkenal. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk dan menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh Jung Cooperation tersebut merupakan sekolah yang hampir bisa dibilang sempurna. Bangunan yang didirikan diatas sebesar 65 hektar ini dilengkapi dengan 3 kolam renang, perpustakaan yang lengkap, 15 kelas untuk 3 angkatan, perpustakaan yang lengkap, pengajar terbaik dalam bidangnya masing-masing dan keamanan yang sangat terjamin. Walau begitu, tetap saja sekolah ini memberikan program beasiswa.

"Joongie~ Ayo kita pulang, kita harus segera bekerja~ " Ajak Junsu sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ne Junsu-ah ~ Kajja!" Jawab pria bermata doe itu kepada sahabatnya

Mereka berdua segera keluar kelas dan menuju restauran tempat mereka bekerja. Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka sama-sama yatim piatu dan harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Untuk masuk ke Cassiopeia International School, mereka harus mengandalkan beasiswa. Meskipun mereka yatim piatu, namun mereka sangatlah pintar.

_Tempat lain_

"Ya! Yunho! Cepat ganti seragam mu dulu." teriak seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Jung.

"Ne eomma! Chakkaman! " Jawab Yunho dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Jelas bahwa Yunho sedang makan siang.

Ya, Yunho. Jung Yunho, pewaris tunggal Jung Cooperation.

Mrs. Jung yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Yunho yang tinggal sendiri pun kini memikirkan pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya. Pemuda dengan doe eyes dan kulit yang putih. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat cantik, padahal ia adalah seorang namja.

_Kilas balik_

Yunho yang berencana untuk pulang kerumahnya memilih untuk melewati koridor kelas 11. Biasanya ia engan melewati koridor tersebut walaupun ia merupakan murid kelas 11. Entah apa alasannya, hanya Yunho lah yang tau.

"Hari yang melelahkan..." Pikirnya

Pikirannya terhenti ketika ia melihat 2 orang murid yang baru keluar dari kelas 11. Mereka berjalan melewatinya tanpa melihatnya

"Kim Jaejoong.. pemuda yang menarik" Pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat name tag yang berada di seragam salah satu murid tersebut.

Ia kemudian meraih smartphonenya dan menekan sebuah angka.

"Chun-ah! Carilah informasi mengenai Kim Jaejoong sebanyak mungkin. "

_Flashback off_

Yunho masih saja tersenyum ketika mengingat namja itu. Ia segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali menghubungi sahabatnya, Yoochun.

"Chun-ah ? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya? " tanyanya to the point.

"Tentu saja~ Datanglah kerumahku" Balas Yoochun singkat.

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung mengganti seragamnya dan menuju kerumah Yoochun. Selama perjalanan, senyum tipis terus terpasang di bibirnya.

Yoochun 's House

"Ya! Apa kau tak punya sopan santun? " Teriak Yoochun pada Yunho yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya.

"Ani. " Balas Yunho singkat. "Mana informasinya ?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Yoochun segera memberikan setumpuk kertas. Yunho menerimanya dengan cepat dan segera membacanya. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum sekilas. Sedikit merasa kasihan begitu mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong yatim piatu. Namun, ia juga merasa kagum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat bersekolah di sekolahnya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Bukan kah itu hal yang sangat sulit? Setaunya, hanya orang yang sangat pintar yang bisa memperoleh beasiswa di sekolahnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum saat mendapat sebuah ide. Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan menekan sebuah angka.

"Appa ? Bisakah appa memindahkan kelas ku ? Aku ingin pindah ke kelas Kim Jaejoong. Aku merasa bahwa ia mungkin bisa membantu ku untuk meningkatkan nilaiku. " Tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

TBC ATAU DELETE?

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ^^ ~ /bow/

Review jangan lupa ya '/\'

2014/03/25 - HyeJu


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~

Sebenernya alasan Hye update cepet cuman gatel aja :3 ff ini sebenernya udah ada sampai chapter 4, cuman hye mau liat respon dari para readers dulu :D

Nah, Buat chapter 2 ini juga udah hye panjangin kok '-')/

Enjoy yaa :D Mian kalau mengecewakan /bow/

Prev :

"_Appa ? Bisakah appa memindahkan kelas ku ? Aku ingin pindah ke kelas Kim Jaejoong. Aku merasa bahwa ia mungkin bisa membantu ku untuk meningkatkan nilaiku. " Tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang._

CHAPTER 2

"Nde? " Mr. Jung yang tak lain adalah ayah Yunho tentu saja terkejut. Sejak kapan anaknya yang tidak pernah mempedulikan kelas dan nilai, kini meminta agak kelasnya dipindahkan dengan alasan untuk meningkatkan nilainya. Ada apa dengan anaknya itu ?

"Apa kau yakin? " Tanya Mr. Jung setelah puas dengan pikirannya.

"Nde appa, aku serius. " Lanjut Yunho dengan yakin.

Sang ayah yang sudah mendengar keseriusan anaknya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Geure.. Arraso, Appa akan meminta Choi Sajangnim untuk memindahkan kelas mu" putus Mr. Jung akhirnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa anaknya bisa memutuskan hal secepat itu.

"Gomawo appa~" Balas Yunho.

Yunho POV

Aku segera menutup smarhphone ku dengan senyum yang tak bisa kuhilangkan ini. Senang ? Tentu saja. Tapi.. kenapa aku begitu tertarik pada namja itu ? Ah.. molla.. hanya saja terasa seperti ada magnet diantara kita.. Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta ?

"Ya! Yunho! " Panggil Yoochun yang segera membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Nde? " Jawab ku sambil memandangnya.

"Kau meminta kepada appamu agar memindahkan kelas mu ke kelas Jaejoong ? Kim Jaejoong ? Ada apa dengan mu? " Tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak ku.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaannya hanya tersenyum dan menaik-turunkan bahuku.

"Molla.. Aku hanya tertarik kepadanya, dan secara tak sadar aku sudah melakukan semua ini. " Jawab ku sambil tersenyum enteng.

Yunho POV End

Yunho hanya akan bersikap hangat dan lembut seperti ini ketika bersama sahabatnya. Di luar, ia akan bersikap dingin. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum kepada orang lain kecuali para sahabatnya dan keluarganya. Dan sekarang ? Sepertinya tersenyum sudah menjadi hobinya setelah ia mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apa ini pertanda ? Entahlah…

Yoochun yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahwa sahabatnya kini sudah merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Yunho-ah.. kau ingin melihat Jaejoong kan ? Ayo kita makan di tempat Jaejoong bekerja. " ajak Yoochun

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kajja! " Ajak Yunho

Ya. Yoochun kini sudah memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu untuk mengejar seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menemui seorang pun yang bisa membuat Jung Yunho tersenyum sepanjang hari. Harus ia akui bahwa dirinya pun mungkin tak akan bias. Ia juga baru pertama kali bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata Yunho.

Jaejoong POV

"Aish.. sebentar lagi pukul 19.00 KST.. Pasti pelanggan akan berdatangan" Keluh ku sambil merapikan buku menu.

Junsu yang melihatku pun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung ku seolah member semangat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

_Ting!_

Bel pintu. Aku yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengambil buku menu. Pelanggannya merupakan 2 orang namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan ku dan Junsu. Aku segera menuju kemeja no. 5, tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Selamat malam" ucap ku memberi salam sambil memberikan buku menu kepada mereka. Tak lupa aku memberikan senyum sehangat mungkin. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat memperhatikan menu, sedangkan yang satunya terlihat err.. memperhatikan ku ? Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Jjjangmyeon dengan cola. " Pesannya sambil menatapku dan memberikan buku menunya. Aku pun segera menerimanya dan mencatat pesanannya.

"Yunho-ah ? Kau pesan apa? " Tanyanya pada namja yang satu lagi

"Eh ? Aku sama seperti mu saja" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kaku dan memberikan buku menunya. Aku pun tersenyum sekilas dan mencatat pesanannya setelah mengambil buku menunya. Setelah itu, aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka untuk memberikan pesanannya kepada bagian dapur.

Jaejoong POV End

Yunho POV

"Aih.. Bahkan dengan seragam kerjanya itu, ia masih terlihat menarik." Pikir ku sambil menatapnya. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapan ku darinya.

"Ya! " Teriak Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan ku. Aku hanya meliriknya kesal.

"Kau terlihat seperti akan memakannya jika kau menatapnya seperti itu, pabo " Kata Yoochun sambil memukul kepala ku dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

Sekali lagi aku hanya meliriknya kesal sambil melanjutkan kegiatan ku. Menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho POV End

Junsu dan Jaejoong kerap kali sibuk untuk melayani pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan. Junsu yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan pun segera mengantarkan makanan ke meja Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang melihat Junsu seketika terdiam. Ya, mungkin kini yoochun telah merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Yunho rasakan. Jatuh cinta.

Junsu segera meletakan pesanan Yunho dan Yoochun dengan tersenyum. Yoochun menerimanya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Saat Junsu sudah berlalu, Yoochun segera menepuk punggung Yunho.

"Yunho-ah.. bukankah Junsu sekelas dengan Jaejoong ? Minta appa mu untuk memindahkan ku kekelas yang sama dengan mu. " Minta Yoochun yang tatapannya tak beralih sedikitpun dari Junsu.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap setiap hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Makan malam Yunho dan Yoochun pun terasa lebih istimewa. Ya, karena mereka makan malam sambil memandangi orang yang telah membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang merasa diperhatikan hanya berpura-pura tidak tau. Walau tak dipungkiri sebenarnya mereka juga merasa malu.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Tak seperti biasanya, Jaejoong dan Junsu hari ini datang lebih telat dari biasanya. Jika mereka akan datang 5 menit sebelum bel, hari ini mereka datang 1 menit sebelum bel.

"Aih.. rasanya badan ini sangat remuk…" Keluh Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Junsu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka hanya tidur beberapa jam karena semalam mereka harus lembur. Mereka berjalan memasuki kelas dan langsung meletakan kepala mereka diatas meja. Seakan-akan, kepala mereka sangat berat.

_Cklek_

"Pagi semua~ " sapa sang guru yang terlihat bersemangat. Berbeda dengan seisi kelas yang tak bersemangat.

"Hari ini, ada 2 murid yang akan pindah kekelas kita." Lanjut sang guru yang langsung mendapat teriakan dari murid murid sekelas terkecuali Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Yoochun yang merasa dirinya terpanggil pun segera memasuki kelas. Saat memasuki kelas, teriakan-teriakan langsung terlontar. Bagaimana tidak, 2 orang yang merupakan murid paling tampan di Cassiopeia International School akan berada dikelas yang sama.

"Tenang !" teriak sang guru. Murid-murid pun kembali tenang dan memperhatikan guru tersebut.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengenal Yunho dan Yoochun" yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat oleh seisi kelas

"Arraso, kurasa kalian tidak perlu mengenalkan diri kalian lagi, kalian boleh menduduki kursi kosong didepan Junsu dan Jaejoong' putus sang guru dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum senang saat mengetahui tempat duduk mereka sangatlah pas untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Jaejoong POV

"Ais.. mengapa ribut sekali" keluh ku sambil mengangkat kepala ku.

"Aish.. harusnya kemarin aku tidak perlu lembur. " Ucap ku sambil menguap

Sedangkan Junsu masih saja tertidur, padahal sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Junsu-ah !" panggil ku

"Ndee !" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Setelah memastikan Junsu bangun, aku pun segera menyiapkan buku untuk memulai pelajaran.

Jaejoong POV End

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang masih belum menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang murid pindahan didepan mereka hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa.

Saat mereka hampir tertidur kembali, mereka merasakan buku yang mengenai kepala mereka.

"Akkh !" Keluh Jaejoong

"Appo…" Tambah Junsu

Mereka langsung bangkit dan mendapati 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Yunho dan Yoochun. Yunho dan Yoochun pun langsung gugup namun, mereka mereka menutupinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Jika ingin tidur, pergilah ke UKS, kelas bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk tidur" Ucap Yunho tanpa nada penyesalan. Wajahnya pun datar.

Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi dan segera membalikan badannya lagi.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun hanya menggrutu kesal.

Junsu POV

"Aish ! Siapa orang berjidat lebar itu yang berani-beraninya memukul kepala ku.. Eh? Sejak kapan mereka ada dikelasku ? " Pikir Junsu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Yak ! Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf setelah memukul kepala ku ? " Tanyaku kepada orang berjidat lebar yang tak lain adalah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera membalik badannya.

"Ani' Balasnya singkat.

"Aish ! Aku bisa gila" pikir ku saat ini juga.

Junsu POV End

Jaejoong POV

" Ya ! Apa kau tak merasa bersalah setelah memukul kepala ku ? " Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Yunho yang memang sudah pandai menyembunyikan perasaan hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan datar. "Ani. " Balasnya

Jaejoong yang kesal dengan perlakuan itu pun kembali bertanya

" Bukankah kau murid kelas lain ? Kenapa bisa ada disini ?" Tanyanya lagi

"Apakah tadi kau tidak mendengar pengumuman ? Sekarang kelas ku berada disini. Berhentilah bertanya dan lanjutkan pelajaran mu." Balasnya sambil membalikan tubuhnya ke tempat semula.

Jaejoong POV End

Hal itu terjadi pada Jaejoong maupun Junsu. Mereka hanya merutuki kesialannya dan terus mengumpat. Walau begitu, sebenarnya Yunho dan Yoochun tak tega. Namun mereka terlalu malu sehingga mereka berbuat seperti itu. Mereka mempunyai cara yang unik untuk menunjukan rasa saying merekaTak lama, kelas pun menjadi hening karena Cha Seongsae yang mengajar olahraga memasuki kelas mereka.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi banyak kelompok. Satu kelompok akan terdiri dari 2 orang yang nantinya mereka akan jadi pasangan untuk pengambilan nilai lari berpasangan." Ucap Cha Seongsae to the point.

Ia kemudian memberikan gelas yang berisi kertas. Kertas tersebut memiliki nomor masing masing. Orang yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama akan menjadi pasangan. Gelas tersebut mulai berputar dari meja ke meja, meja Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Yoochun juga lalu berlanjut.

Junsu mendapatkan nomor 4, sedangkan Jaejoong mendapatkan nomor 8.

"Jaejoong.. "

"Junsu…"

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang merasa terpanggil pun segera mengengok ke sumber suara.

Mereka langsung diam di tempat sambil memegang kertas mereka.

"Tolong jangan dia"

Hanya itu isi pikiran Junsu dan Jaejoong disaat yang sama.

-TBC-

KKK~~~/? Gomawo yang udah mau baca~~ semakin banyak reviews yang diberikan, hye semakin cepet update kok '-')/

Hye minta tolong hargain ya.. hye udah nulis segini, apa susanya kalian balas beberapa patah kata ?

Tolong hargain, setiap orang mau di hargain,, yang baca banyak, tapi yang reviews kenapa dikit.. /mojok/

Chapter ini mohon lebih dihargai ya.. klo reviews banyak, hye juga makin semangat buat ngepostnya :D

Hye juga janji gabakal nelantarin ff ini gitu aja '-')/

Jadi intinya... TOLONG REVIEWS NYA YA~~ /BOW SAMBIL GULING GULING/?

Next chapnya seru kok *-* /loh

Reviews juseyo :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Junsu dan Jaejoong merasa bahwa dunia lebih baik runtuh saja. Bagaimana tidak, 2 orang yang jelas-jelas membuat kepala mereka sakit, kini harus menjadi pasangan mereka dalam lari berpasangan.

Yunho POV

"Nomor 8 ? Aih.. semoga aku bisa berpasangan dengan Jaejeong" pikir ku sambil tersenyum.

"Chun-ah ? Berapa nomor yang kaudapatkan ?" Tanyaku kepada Yoochun.

"4" Jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Jaejoong dan Junsu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mendapat nomor 4 dan 8. Aku segera membalik kan tubuh ku. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Kami memanggil nama mereka secara bersamaan. Dan tebak ? Aku berpasangan bersama Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun bersama Junsu. Bukankah Tuhan sangat baik ?

Setelah mengetahui pasangan masing-masing, kami segera pergi ke lapangan olahraga bersama pasangan kami. Aku lupa, Jaejoong dan Junsu belum mengetahui namaku dan Yoochun. Aku segera menarik tangan Yoochun dan membisikan sesuatu. Yoochun yang mendengarnya pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jaejoong" Panggil ku kepadanya

"Junsu" Panggil Yoochun kepada Junsu

"Nama ku Yunho, kau sepertinya belum mengetahui nama ku kan ? tanyaku

Jaejoong terlihat berhenti memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Junsu yang sudah mengetahui nama Yoochun hanya mengangguk.

Yunho POV End

Jaejoong POV

"Yunho ? Ah.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.. dan lagi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu mereka berdua… dimana ya.." Pikir ku sambil bertanya-tanya

"AH ! Aku ingat !" Seru ku

Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu pun langsung melihat ke arah ku sedangkan aku melihat ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kalian adalah namja yang semalam ke restaurant tempat ku dan Junsu bekerja kan ? " Tanya ku penuh selidik.

Junsu terlihat mengingat sesuatu

"Ne ! Kalian adalah 2 namja itu bukan ? Pantas sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang yang mempunyai jidat lebar seperti mu. " Ucap Junsu sambil melirik sinis Yoochun

Aku dan Junsu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Ne, semalam, aku memang pergi ke restaurant tempat kalian bekerja, memang nya kenapa ? Bukankah itu hak kami ? " Tanya Yunho

Aku dan Junsu yang mendengarnya pun hanya menganggukan kepala

"Aniyo." Jawab kami serempak

Jaejoong POV End

Setelah sampai dilapangan, mereka diperbolehkan berlatih terlebih dahulu. Yoochun dan Junsu terlihat percaya diri. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya jago dalam hal olahraga, namun sayangnya ia tau bahwa Jaejoong sangat buruk dalam hal olahraga.

"Junsu" Panggil Yoochun saat mereka sedang pemanasan

"Nde ?" Jawab Junsu

Yoochun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau kalau nilai kita paling tinggi dalam lari berpasangan ini." Kata Yoochun penuh percaya diri. Ia dan Junsu sama-sama jago dalam hal olahraga, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika mereka bisa meraih nilai tertinggi.

Junsu yang mendengarnya langsung melompat kegirangan

"Arraso, Arraso ! Aku ingin boneka lumba-lumba yang besar jika kita meraih nilai tertinggi" Jawab Junsu dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

Well, sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik pada pasangan Yoosu, berbeda dengan pasangan Yunjae

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau bisa berlari ?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tertunduk

"Aku… tidak bisa" Jawabnya pelan

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengehela nafasnya.

"Karena kau tidak bisa, maka aku akan berlatih bersama mu hingga bisa. Aku tidak ingin jika nilai tertinggi diraih oleh Yoochun dan Junsu, kau juga tidak ingin bukan ? " Tanya Yunho sambil menatapnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Arraso, ayo kita berlatih." Ajak Yunho sambil mengikatkan pita dikaki kanan Yunho dan kaki kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat takut. Ia takut mengecewakan Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Kita pasti bisa !" Semangat Yunho

Jaejoong yang mendengarya hanya tersenyum

"Tidak buruk." Pikirnya

Yunho dan Jaejoong berusaha berlari dengan kompak. Terdengar mudah bukan ? Namun ternyata hal itu sangat sulit bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah terjatuh berkali-kali. Luka goresan juga sudah banyak yang tercipta di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi setiap kali Jaejoong jatuh.

'Ah!" Sekali lagi Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangannya, Ia kembali terjatuh. Namun tanpa sengaja kaki kirinya tersandung kebelakang, sehingga menarik kaki Yunho yang ikut terikat.

_BRUKK_

"Joongie!" Teriak Junsu yang melihat hal tersebut

"Yunho !" Teriak Yoochun

Yunho terjatuh menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Melihat hal tersebut, Junsu dan Yoochun hanya tertawa, mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

'Yak ! Singkirkan tubuhmu !" Teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Ikatan antara kaki mereka sudah terlepas karena Jaejoong terjatuh.

Saat Jaejoong berusaha berdiri, kakinya terasa sakit dan mengakibatkan ia hampir terjatuh. Untung Yunho dengan sigap menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menahan punggung Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Yunho yang menyadari keanehan pada kaki Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakimu terkilir." Ucap Yunho sambil melihat kaki Jaejoong

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Jaejoong tak yakin. Namun 1 hal yang pasti, kakinya sekarang sangat sakit. Beruntung jam pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir. Cha Seongsae memutuskan untuk mengundur pengambilan nilai menjadi minggu depan.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk berjalan, namun hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Ia kembali di tolong oleh Yunho. Yunho yang tidak tega kepada Jaejoong akhirnya menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style. Jaejoong pun hanya diam saja. Ia tidak berani menolak.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Aih.. mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini' pikir Jaejoong dan Junsu disaat yang bersamaan. Wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah memerah.

"Mian" Ucap Yunho.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah memukul kepala mu, dan sekarang menyebabkan kaki mu terkilir." Lanjutnya

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"Gwenchana… Gomawo sudah membantu ku" Balas Jaejoong sambil menutupi mukanya yang kini sudah memerah padam. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat perilaku Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah masuk kelas lebih dulu. Entah sejak kapan, hubungan mereka menjadi akrab. Sedangkan sekarang Jaejoong baru memasuki kelasnya bersama Yunho yang masih setia menggendongnya. Ia dan Yunho baru saja dari UKS untuk mengobati luka-luka dan kaki Jaejoong.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut. Kini, tak ada lagi rasa canggung antara Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan juga Yunho.

_Sepulang Sekolah_

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah berangkat menuju restaurant tempat mereka bekerja. Tadinya Yunho yang khawatir akan kaki Jaejoong menawarkan tumpangan, namun Jaejoong menolaknya dengan ala an kakinya sudah tidak sakit.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, Yunho dan Yoochun masih setia dikelas mereka.

"Hari yang menyenangkan" Ucap Yunho

"Tak ku sangka bisa sedekat itu dengan Jaejoong" Lanjutnya

"Nde.. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa berpasangan dengan Junsu" Tambah Yoochun

Walau terhadap Jaejoong dan Junsu mereka bersikap dingin, namun sebenarnya mereka sangat tergila-gila dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Cara mereka menunjukan rasa suka mereka berbeda, bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya istimewa ? Namun, sepertinya bukan rasa suka lagi, rasa suka itu kini sudah tergantikan dengan rasa cinta.

Keheningan yang tercipta akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Yoochun

"Yunho-ah" Panggilnya

"Nde ? " Jawab Yunho

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada Junsu" Balas Yoochun mantap

TBC

Gomawo yang udah mau baca~ maaf updatennya 'sangat' lama :3

Review juseyo :)


End file.
